when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Valerie Frizzle Memorial Elementary School
Valerie Frizzle Memorial Elementary School is a government-owned big, magical school that is half-elementary school, half-middle school, half-junior high school, and half-senior high school, including some services of a graduate school and some adult education services. This school is a part of the Valerie Frizzle Endowment Project that strives to build New Jerusalem and its portals to enter in catering to its pilgrims. Inside the classes, you'll find that one of the teachers are fairies, mermaids, princesses, or pirates. There are also fun classes and fun subjects like Magic-ology, Pirate-ology, Mermaid-ology, Prince-and-Princess-ology, Fairy-ology, Animal-ology, Superhero-ology, Ocean-ology, Health-ology, Arts-and-Crafts-ology, and Sing-and-Dance-ology, and also new classrooms like Cowboy-and-Cowgirl-ology, Space-ology, and Villain-ology. The developer and contractor of the school is the China State Construction Engineering, the world's largest construction company by revenue. It is Earth's most expensive building with the total cost of construction equaling US$30 billion. The complex was built after the demolition of Babylon, a key kingdom in ancient Mesopotamia from the 18th to 6th century BCE. The destruction of the historically significant site in 2027 by the Global Confederation government sparked international outcry and a strong response from Iraq while Grand Alliance member states, Coalition of the Red Star member states and neutral nations say that it's an intention to prevent the Great Hariot from happening again, then Pope Francis agrees about it. Designs Classes Animal-ology *'Homeroom Number': 521 *'Teacher': Fionnán Wragge *'Description': Animal-ology is where you will learn how to talk to animals and understand them. You'll also learn how they hibernate, migrate, what they eat, how they move, and where they live. *'Lessons': Animal Communication Class and Magical Animal Reports Arts-and-Crafts-ology *'Homeroom Number': 912 *'Teacher': Melpomeni Earl *'Description': Arts-and-Crafts-ology is were you will make some famous arts. You will draw, paint, model, make pottery, or you can even work with wood. *'Lessons': Art Class, Modeling Class, Pottery Class, Jewelry Class, Sketching Class Cowboy-and-Cowgirl-ology *'Homeroom Number': 314 *'Teacher': Dejan Ughi *'Description': Cowboy-and-Cowgirl-ology is were you will learn about how to be a real cowboy or a cowgirl. There, you'll learn about how to lasso, ride a horse, square dance, and how to catch some bandits. *'Lessons': Lassoing Class, Horseback Riding Class, Square Dancing Class, Outlaw Catching Class Fairy-ology *'Homeroom Number': 108 *'Teacher': Kristiina Abels *'Description': Fairy-ology is where you will learn how to be a fairy or a sparrow man. With a touch of pixie dust, you'll learn how to be a tinker-talent fairy, a water-talent fairy, an animal-talent fairy, a garden-talent fairy, a light-talent fairy, a fast-flying-talent fairy, a fairy dust-talent fairy, and any other kind of fairies. *'Lessons': Repairing Class, Water Making Class, Animal Training Class, Gardening Class, Light Making Class, Flying Class, Fairy Dust Making Class, etc Health-ology *'Homeroom Number': 873 *'Teacher': Martijn Cruz *'Description': Health-ology is where you will learn how to stay and eat healthy and stay strong. Like gym class, you'll run, jump, and slide. You'll also learn about foods that are good and bad for your stomach. *'Lessons': Physical Education Class Magic-ology *'Homeroom Number': 110 *'Teacher': Gunne Agema *'Description': Magic-ology is where you'll learn how to use magic. With a magic wand in your hand, you'll learn how to cast [spells, cure sicknesses, become friends with magical creatures, and levitate objects, but be careful: magic is very dangerous to those who don't know how to use it! *'Lessons': Spell Casting Class, Recovering Class, Magical Creature Bonding Class, Levitation Class, Curse Lifting Class and Magical Chemistry Class Mermaid-ology *'Homeroom Number': 105 *'Teacher': Piero Head *'Description': Mermaid-ology is where you will learn about how to be a real mermaid or merman. With a magic necklace to help you breathe underwater, you'll learn how to swim swiftly, gracefully, and more faster. You'll also learn how to sing sirens, find treasure, make your hair into different mermaid styles, dress in the most stylist mermaid styles, dance in the water, and communicate with ocean animals. *'Lesson': Swimming Class, Siren Class, Treasure Hunting Class (Mermaid-ology), Hair Styling Class, Mermaid Styling Class, Water Dancing Class and Ocean Animal Communication Class Monster-ology *'Homeroom Number': 180 *'Teacher': Juventas Bell *'Description': Monster-ology is were you will learn about different ghosts, ghouls, demons, and monsters around the world. You will also learn how to let that inner monster out of you. *'Lesson's: Inner Monster Releasing, Monster Report, Fear Facing Ocean-ology *'Homeroom Number': 123 *'Teacher': Kalani Hierro *'Description': Ocean-ology is where you will learn about the ocean and the ocean creatures that live under the sea, and you will also learn about the most famous sunken ships and ocean myths or legends. *'Lessons': Diving Class, Sunken Ship Finding Class and Ocean Legend/Myth Class Pirate-ology *'Homeroom Number': 157 *'Teacher': Aino Snaijer *'Description': Pirate-ology is where we learn how to become pirates. Here, you will learn how to swashbuckle, sail on seas in ships, find buried treasure, fight fierce sea monsters, and say cool pirate catchphrases. You will also learn about amazing facts about pirates and learn about the most famous pirates that sailed the seven seas years ago. *'Lessons': Swashbuckling Class, Ship Sailing Class, Treasure Hunting Class, Sea Monster Fighting Class, Pirate Catchphrase Learning Class, Cannon Loading Class and cool facts, histories, and stories about pirates Prince-and-Princess-ology *'Homeroom Number': 250 *'Teacher': Mysie Sheehy *'Description': Prince-and-Princess-ology is where you will learn how to be a prince or princess. You'll learn how to use good manners, bow or curtsy, give a royal speech, dance the waltz, and also set a table for tea. Not only that, but you will also learn how to be brave, kind, and smart. *'Lessons': Manner Class, Bowing and Curtsying Class, Royal Speech Class, Waltz Dancing Class, Tea Partying Class and Dress Up Class. Sing-and-Dance-ology *'Homeroom Number': 490 *'Teacher': Seeta Van Rompay and Aco Macey *'Description': Sing-and-Dance-ology is where you will learn how to sing new songs and dance new moves. You'll also learn about different music and different types of dance moves from other famous dancers. *'Lessons': Karaoke Class, Dancing Class, Music Class Space-ology *'Homeroom Number': 235 *'Teacher': Norina Coumans *'Description': Space-ology is where you'll learn how to travel in space. Not only will you learn how to pilot a space rocket, but you will also get to meet space aliens, train your own robo-pet, and use amazing space gadgets. *'Lessons': Rocket Piloting Class, Alien Meeting, Robo-Pet Training Class, Gadget Class (Space-ology) Superhero-ology *'Homeroom Number': 231 *'Teacher': Yair Yamamoto *'Description': Superhero-olgy is where you will learn how to be a superhero like your favorite hero. With your practice on super powers, you'll learn how to use super strength, fly or run super fast, blast lasers or rays out of your hands, and also learn how to hide your powers from others. You'll also learn how to use super gadgets. *'Lessons': Strength Class, Flying Class (Superhero-ology), Laser and Ray Class, Power Hiding Class, Gadget Class, Disguise Class Villian-ology The Lunchroom The school lunchroom is like a big banquet hall and a big fancy restaurant, with white-sheeted lunch tables, fancy lunch ladies and delicate plates and glasses and silverware. The whole place is scented with rose and cherry fragrance and the lunchroom is decorated in jazz theme, inspired by lilies-of-the-valley and lotus. What's for Lunch? Desserts *Buttermilk Beignet *Cake *Cheesecake *Cotton Candy *Cupcake *Eclair *Ice Cream Sundae *Muffin *Parfait *Pastry Drinks *Apple Juice *Bottled Water *Cherry Juice *Chocolate Milk *Cranberry Juice *Grape Juice *Milk *Milkshake *Orange Juice *Soda *Strawberry Milk *Water Foods *Bagels *Cheeseburger *Chinese Noodles *French Fries *Fried Chicken *Grilled Cheese Sandwich *Gumbo *Hotdogs *Macaroni & Cheese *Mashed Potatoes *Pasta *Pizza *Rare Burger *Rice w/ Beef *Rice w/ Chicken *Salad *Spaghetti w/ Meatballs *Sushi *Veggie Burger Sides *Apple Slices *Baby Carrots *Crackers *Chocolate Bars *Cookies *Heart-Shaped Cherries *Lettuce *Potato Chips Clubs, Sports & Activities Art Club Association Football Club Astronomy Club Badminton Club Baking Club *'President': Darian Filipek Ballet Club *'President': Zelma Pandev Basketball Club Bow Making Club Chess Club Cooking Club *'President': Sanda Frank Costume Club Dancing Club Dazzle Ball Club Derby Flying Club Dragons Club Drama Club *'President': Ealhhere Alscher Exploration Club Fantastique Club Fencing Club Friendship Matchmaking Club *'President': Isam Thwaite Gem Collecting Club Hair Club Jewelry Club Knights Club Magical Animal Daycare Club Magical Gardening Club Makeup Club Miraculous Club Movie Making Club *'President': Wandalin Vives Newspaper Club Noodle Lasso Club Opera Club Pearl Necklace Workshop Photography Club *'President': Juhani Campo Pirate Problem Solving Club Pirate Swordsmanship Club Protection Club Pixie Dust Club Rescue Club Sorcery Club Student Council Superhero Club Tea Time Club Toy Fixing Club Toy Making Club Terra Monster Training Club VFMES Cheer Squad Woodshop Notable Students #Ioannu Medved #Octave Wägner #Kisembo Way #Lorens Belmont #Bpnaventure MacCrum #Fólki Sorg #Philandros Jain #Edvin O'Hannigan #Wobbe Ó Brádaigh #Helmut Bean #Frauke Szarvas #Sawney Garrand #Vinay Glass #Annegret Kjeldsen #Gonçal Janzen #Selena Kolijn #Aron Snaijer #Ove Mondy #Aline Andres #Lena Albring #Jiahao Angelov #Stephanos Niemczyk #Finnuala Heyman #[Peck #Iordan Fabien #Madisyn Traversa #Safiyyah Weigand #Iskandar Soun #Muhammadu Paddon #Tertia Fairburn #Berhtoald Malley #Sybella Pace #Peony Németh #Melpomene Kwan #Elisedd Driessen #Fons Alesi #Urvi Albert #Lyla Parent #Kasi Devin #Asklepiades Sacco #Gülden Uccello #Maraĵa Hagen #Yvonne Navrátil #Blodeuyn Boerio #Ivka Solardream #Isidro Mac Duibhshíthe #Hevel Finley #Samuel Normansson #Veda Collins #Jordaan Seabrooke #Gary Ljunggren #Cepheus Clarkson #Sevinc Tähtinen #Mehrab Seward #Alim Rosa #Marcio Kimberley #Astarte Stafford #Jeannette Martell #Naoise Růžička #Ali Naumov Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Schools